Killer Snow
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: (My first Flash fanfic) When Caitlin discovers what Wells is finally up too, she finds herself caught in a second particle accelerator explosion. But with a new set of powers and a lot of anger, has she truly become a vengeful monster? Or can a hero with super speed help save her? (Now to be 4 parts) SnowBarry, and a side of Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SnowBarry fic, and I'm really hoping it goes well. It'll be in about three parts and will revolve around Caitlin getting powers. In the comics, Caitlin Snow becomes Killer Frost, a Flash villain. Now whether that will happen or not is still unknown, but we're all hoping for the best, right?**

**Thanks to Caitlin51 for inspiring me to try this out with her SnowBarry stories. They're all compiled together in 'Say Something'-which I highly recommend reading.**

* * *

Part 1

"Barry!" Caitlin shouted, slamming her hands against the glass of the control box Dr. Wells had locked her in. "He's starting the particle accelerator!"

Barry shot over to the box from the other side of the room in an instant. She watched as he looked for a handle to open the door, but there was none. The door could only be opened by a switch on a remote that would automatically lock the room if broken. It now was since Dr. Wells had stepped on it. Caitlin wished that she had never come down in the first place and discovered his secrets. That he could walk, that he was fast like Barry, that he was building another particle accelerator to recreate the lightning bolt that hit Barry to strike him and enhance his speed. Right now, Dr. Wells was gone, but she knew he would be back soon. And Barry couldn't be there when he did.

"Caitlin, I'm going to try to break the glass," Barry said, preparing to run back.

"You can't break it, Barry!" Caitlin cried in protest. "You need to get out of here. If you break the glass, Dr. Wells will come up here. Barry, he's…"

"I know, I found out a few moments ago" His voice sounded broken. "Why couldn't you have waited for me, Caitlin? Why did you have to come down here on your own?"

Caitlin walked up to the glass, trying not to cry. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't find words.

"Caitlin-"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt again!" she shouted. "It's because of me and the rest of STAR Labs that the first particle accelerator exploded and you got fast and there were metahumans running around. I helped start this, and now I wanted to end it."

"What happened to me that night was not your fault!" Barry yelled back at her. "There's got to be some way to get you out."

"I've looked there's nothing. You need to run though, Barry. I don't know how the energy release from this particle accelerator will affect you this time," Caitlin told him, struggling to hold back her tears. "I can't let anything happen to you. Central City needs **you**, not me."

"But I need you," Barry's voice cracked a little. "Caitlin, I love you."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the glass. The tears were now running down her cheeks and probably smearing her make-up, but Caitlin didn't care. For so long, she'd been holding onto Ronnie. Just when she finally let him go, finally moved on, the gate was slammed shut on her happy ending.

"I love you too," she choked out, sniffling. "But you have to leave me."

"Caitlin…"

She opened her eyes to see Barry's forehead pressed against the glass, looking utterly heartbroken. His big puppy-dog eye, just pleading her to let him help.

"No, just leave me," she said as firmly as she could. "This is my choice, Barry. I'd rather die than see you get hurt anymore. Please, just get as far away from here as you can."

Barry stepped back from the glass, gazing at her. Caitlin wiped her eyes and nodded. "Run, Barry," she murmured. "Run."

There was a whoosh of air and a blur of red, and then Barry was gone. Caitlin sank to the floor inside the box, counting the seconds in her head.

The tears came back at seven seconds.

Dr. Wells reentered the room at ten seconds.

She heard the boom at eleven seconds, and blacked out at twelve.

* * *

**I'm hoping to get part 2 up soon. I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this, and I'm sorry for the feels. Sort of. You're meant to have them.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back again! I'm sorry this has taken so long to write up, but I've been having lot of stuff going on in my life lately, and finals are fast approaching. I'll try to get the third part written out as quick as I can, along with new chapters for Once Upon a SHIELD and Hidden Secrets-my AOS fics.**

**Thank you to Caitlin51 for helping me with some corrections for this.**

**For now, just sit back and enjoy the second part. All those who have a serious grudge with Eobard Thane might be pleased with this chapter.**

* * *

**Part 2**

As Barry speed through the streets, Caitlin's words echoed in his head over and over again. He'd heard those words so many times before, but they had always been meant motivation and encouragement. Those three words made him feel brave, confident in himself. Now, they were a haunting goodbye.

The buildings became less and less closer together, and Barry finally stopped at the top of a hill far away from the city. He could just barely make out STAR Labs in the distance. As he sat on the ground, his thoughts returned to Caitlin. He could still see her, trapped in that glass control box, hands pressed up against the glass, tears running down her face. She shouldn't have been down there. She should have never been stuck in there, condemned to death.

For a brief second, Barry thought about traveling back in time to save her. But every other time he'd done so, something had gone wrong and created more problems than solutions. If he tried it, she could end up either safe, or in even worse trouble. Clenching his fists, Barry tried to contain his anger. It had taken him too long to figure out his feelings for her, and now he was going to lose her. STAR Labs and particle accelerators seemed to have a knack for making people lose the people they love.

The air around him suddenly felt heavy and still. A crackling boom split the air, and Barry whipped his head up. A golden shimmer surrounded STAR Labs, exactly like what he'd seen before he was struck by lightning. It was more concentrated around the building though.

Caitlin in the control box.

He couldn't stand to watch it anymore. Her wish had been for him to run, to get away. That's what he needed to do right now. Sitting on this hill and watching the events unfold before him was making his heart ache. He had to get away.

With one last look at Central City, Barry stood up and ran as fast as he could away from it.

* * *

The ground was smooth against her bare fingers. Blinking her eyes open, Caitlin found herself gazing up at the shattered ceiling of the control box. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before reopening them. She was alive. She'd actually managed to somehow survive.

Her hands slipped a little bit as she pushed herself up from the ground. Looking down at it, Caitlin's eyes widened as she saw it was pressed down in about an inch of snow. As she lifted it up, Caitlin could see a thick sheen of ice where her hand had been. Then she noticed the snowflakes fluttering down around her lazily. Despite the wintry weather occurring around her, Caitlin didn't feel chilly at all.

Climbing to her feet, Caitlin tried to peer through the frost-covered glass. Rubbing the sleeve of her lab coat across it, she managed to clear the frost away. She leaned forward to look through, her hand pressed against the glass. There was a figure on the ground, and Caitlin's eyes narrowed as she recognized who it was.

Dr. Wells.

Eobard Thawne.

Angry gripped her body not with fiery rage, but as an icy biting fury. The snowflakes began to fall faster, and she began to wonder if she was the one making it happen. It didn't seem to be snowing outside the box, but only inside it. Perhaps the particle accelerator had made her into a metahuman, one with manipulation over snow. A snort slipped from her as she thought of how Ronnie had been able to burst into flames. If this was fate telling her she didn't belong with Ronnie anymore, she already had gotten the message. She wasn't going to blame this on fate though.

A cracking noise brought her attention to her hand that was pressed on the glass. The area around it was freezing into ice, and that ice was starting to crack. Placing her other hand on the glass, Caitlin focused on both her hands, willing the barrier before her to turn to ice. Ice immediately began to take the place of glass, creeping out from her palms and spreading out. Caitlin took her hands off when it looked to be enough and stepped back. Her reflection in the ice gazed out at her. Everything about her appearance looked normal, except for her eyes. Her previously brown irises were now a chilling blue that was almost white.

Getting cold weather powers was one thing, but a physical change in her appearance was another. Caitlin gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she stared angrily at her ice reflection. Cracks began to form through her image before it suddenly shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. It left a hole in the side of the glass box large enough for her to exit it. She stepped out of it, snowflakes swirling around her body. The floor was coated with ice where her feet rested. It didn't hinder her at all as she walked over to Wells/Thawne. She could feel anger bubbling up inside her, so dangerously near to eruption.

Caitlin raised her hands, willing ice to cocoon thickly all around his body, except for his head. As it started to cover him, Thane started to stir awake. His eyes widened and he struggled to free himself. Caitlin smiled as he continued to attempt to free himself. It seemed that the particle accelerator had actually taken his speed away altogether.

He looked over at her in horror. "What are you doing to me?!"

"What you deserve," she hissed, letting the ice grow thicker and colder around him. "You trapped me, and now that's what I'm doing to you."

"Caitlin, you wouldn't do this," Thawne said. "You need to stop. You're out of control. This isn't who you are."

_"He's just trying to distract you. He's trying to make you be merciful,"_ a little voice in her head told her. _"You should make him suffer. Look what he's done to you. He's only brought pain into your life. Isn't his turn to feel that pain?"_

"The first explosion took away Ronnie, but it brought me Barry," Caitlin said coldly. "And ever since then, you've continued to cause harm. You've tried to kill Barry. You _killed _people and metahumans who got in your way. You created a monster to do your bidding, even though you were already one yourself. And now you've done this to me. But it works in my favor, because now I can get revenge on what you've done to me and the people of this city. I'm going to make you suffer, make you feel my pain. You deserve to feel it all, and so much more."

Closing her eyes, Caitlin concentrated on the ice touching his skin to make it form into tiny sharp spikes. The screams that came from his mouth sounded beautiful for her ears. But it wasn't enough to sate her revenge. If anything, it made her want more. He needed to experience more pain.

Thawne stared at her venomously. "You're a monster now."

She didn't even flinch. "If that's how you see me, then consider it your fault as well."

With that, she slammed her hand down on the ice block that encased his body. It shattered apart, freeing her prisoner for a moment. Before he could make a move to escape, she wrapped her hand tightly around his wrist, making the limb turn into ice. As she did this, warmth flowed into her body. It filled her with energy and fueled her anger. The heat felt so intoxicating to her, almost addicting, and she desired more of it. She concentrated on turning the rest of his body to ice, sucking the heat out of him as she did so. At last, she couldn't pull out anymore from the ice sculpture that had once been Eobard Thawne. Smirking, Caitlin pushed it to the floor, feeling a sense of satisfaction as it broke apart.

Standing over the bits of ice, Caitlin found she was still furious. Her anger wasn't directed to what remained of the villain she's just destroyed. It was now at the people of Central City. They'd shunned STAR Labs, denied her opportunities in other labs because of what had happened. There had been many people who laughed at her for her occupation, telling her science was no place for her. Iris West had strung Barry along for so long while she stayed in the shadows. She couldn't tell Barry how she really felt when he was chasing after someone else. Now he was gone, and she was a metahuman. Someone would end up finding her and locking her up, like all the other metahumans. Caitlin had killed a person, and even though his death made them all safer, it gave anyone the perfect excuse to lock her in a cage.

Caitlin swiftly exited the room, running up the stairs and through the hallways until she was out of the building and in the parking lot. Snow swirled around her almost reassuringly. It was a spring night and the air felt slightly cool. Turning around to the city behind her, Caitlin felt an idea hit her. The heat she'd absorbed from Thane had given her a lot of energy, almost too much. Her whole body felt tingly with it, and it was fueling her anger toward the city, toward everything. She had to cool down, but so did everyone else in this city for how they treated her.

Caitlin raised her arms up, channeling her anger outward into snow and the cold. Clouds began to form overhead of her. Snow began to fall to the ground thick and fast, and she smiled.

* * *

**Poor poor bitter Caitlin. Some of my Hidden Secrets darkness must be seeking into this! But as dark as things look, they will work out!**

**Please leave a review! I'm curious to see what you all think of this second par..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a huge amount of time left in the day after I finished my last exam, so I spent my classes, which were basically study halls then, writing out this and the next part. I know I said I'd write three parts, but this would have been way too long if I put it all together. Therefore, you still get another part of this to look forward to.**

**I put Olicity in this part. It's not major, because I'm still testing the waters for it.**

**(Also, there's a small AOS reference in here. Kudos to those who get it)**

* * *

Part 3

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Barry caught the tennis ball he'd been throwing at the wall of Verdant and set it on the ground. Oliver stood at the entrance of the Foundry. It was difficult to figure out what the former billionaire was feeling right now, or ever. He always had his emotions locked down tight. Cisco had once compared him to a porcupine, and drew a semi-decent porcupine body with Oliver's head on it.

Caitlin had thought that it looked like Oliver's head on a poop with knives.

After he'd left Central City, Barry had run past Starling City. To be honest, he ended up running across the country and back, stopping only a few times to do other things to try and alleviate some of the anger he felt at himself for letting Caitlin die. Mainly, he'd found as many canyons as he could and screamed his lungs out, although he did punch the heck out of a tree. It was after maybe ten times of this that he decided to go to Starling to seek out Oliver and Felicity.

By the time he arrived there, frustrated and exhausted with bloody knuckles, the news had already broken about the latest explosion at STAR Labs. Unlike the last one, this blast had been contained around the building. As soon as they told him this, Barry had stayed in front of Felicity's computer, numbly staring at a live feed of the report that was playing on every channel. The woman reporting on the situation was giving updates on the situation as more information came in about the situation. Due to the small area of the blast radius, the police were quarantining off the area until they determined how much exposure the area had received to radiation, dark matter, etc. Anyone inside of STAR Labs was presumed dead.

When they announced that part, Barry had gotten even more furious and tried to skewer her computer with one of Oliver's arrows. He hadn't fully regained his speed yet, so Oliver was able to easily disarm him and hold him back. Felicity and Oliver had eventually calmed him down enough to listen to them, and he's gone up into one of the rooms in the upper level of Verdant to sleep for a while to recuperate. He hadn't intended to do that as he laid down on the couch in the office, but as soon as he was down, he was out like a light. He'd only woken up ten minutes ago. Barry wasn't sure how long he slept, but he didn't feel like staying in the room. So he'd gone downstairs to the main floor and started to toss around the tennis ball he'd found in the office.

"I shouldn't have waited to tell her," he admitted sadly, letting the ball drop to the floor. "I worked out a long time ago, and I still didn't say anything."

"You were afraid of what would have happened if you told her," Oliver replied simply. "That someone would come after her."

"Well, Thawne did!" Barry snapped, rising to his feet. "He locked her in a box, and she wouldn't let me get her out! She _died_ because of me, Oliver!"

The archer didn't say anything for a while, but his eyes flickered over to the door to the Arrow Cave. Barry knew that their relationship was finally blossoming after all this time, and he'd been afraid of letting her get hurt because of his. He opened his mouth to say something, but them the door to the Foundry opened and Felicity peeked her head out.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked, stepping out fully into the room. "Because if I'm not, then that's good. But if I am, then, uh, I have to because it's for a pretty good reason. Not that what you're discussing isn't important, but this is. To Barry, at least."

Barry had to smile at her babbling. He waited patiently for her to continue. Felicity looked nervously at the two of them. Something was going on.

"What's up?" he said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You know that live feed of the news that has been going on of the STAR labs explosion?"

Barry nodded, his breathing speeding up. Had they found a body?

"Well, it's…it's snowing."

Snowing?

Oliver frowned and crossed his arms. "Still?"

"Yup," Felicity confirmed, popping the p before turning to Barry. "And I'm not talking about little flurries. I mean blizzard conditions. Really, really serious blizzard conditions, and it's only in Central City."

Barry flashed down the stairwell and over to Felicity's computer. It was still playing the live feed of news in Central City. He distantly heard Felicity complaining about him speeding off all the time, but he ignored her and focused on the newscast. The Central City correspondent on the screen was bundled up in a coat, shivering as snow and wind battered her. STAR Labs was barely visible in the background, almost completely obscured by a curtain of snow.

"-situation continues to grow worse," the reporter bellowed over the howling wind. "We urge all residents to remain indoors until the storm blows its course. All travel going in and out of Central City has been cut off. For those of you joining us now, Central City has fallen victim to the strangest spring snowstorm. Local meteorologists have no explanation for where this came from; it's almost as if it appeared out of nowhere."

The reporter continued to talk about the strange anomaly, but Barry had stopped listening to her. He had a feeling he knew what this was. "It's a new meta, isn't it?"

Felicity nodded and looked down at her hands. "That's what I thought too. I wanted to let you know as soon as you woke up. It started maybe six hours ago, and it doesn't look like it's stopping. But as it was beginning, Oliver saw something. I took a closer look, and-"

She broke off and moved over to her computer. Shooing him out of her seat, Barry watched as his friend sat down and pulled up a screenshot of an earlier part of the newscast. Her fingers pressed the mouse, enlarging the storm behind the reporter.

"I found this," she said quietly, stepping back from him.

Barry leaned forward, looking at the image with confusion. The he saw it. It was almost completely obscured by the swirling snow, but there was a figure with their arms raised. He recognized the outline, the little hint of brown curls that showed just barely through the clouds.

"Caitlin," he murmured. Caitlin, Caitlin, Caitlin…she was alive.

"I think she's the one doing this," Felicity continued, twisting a red pen in her hands nervously. "Barry…"

"I need to get to Central City now," he cut her off, standing up and backing away from the computer. Oliver moved into his path. His face was all business.

"Barry, before you speed off, you need to know something."

"If you're going to give me some crap about making a hard call if things get bad, then forget it!" Barry spat at him angrily. "There are going to be no hard calls. I won't do that. Oliver, I _can't _do that, not to Caitlin. Right now, she's probably more scared than anything else, okay? I know she is. When I first started…vibrating and seeing the world slow down and everything else, I was terrified. Something new has happened to her, and she needs help. So that's what I'm going to do for her. But I will never ever kill her. It would be like killing myself!"

The Foundry was silent. Barry felt slightly less frustrated with what was happening, but he still needed to get to Caitlin as soon as he could.

"I wasn't going to tell you to kill her if things got too messy," Oliver told him after a long moment. "You're right though, Barry. You need to bring her back to you, get to focus on what matters most. I can see that you love her, Barry, and I know she loves you too. So bring her back, because if there's one person who can do that for her, it's you.

Barry smiled at the other man. "Thanks."

With that, he flashed into his suit and out of the Foundry. A gust of air blew up in his wake, scattering some papers that Laurel had brought over a while back. Oliver smiled as they settled.

Felicity looked over at him. "He'll bring Caitlin back, right?"

"Love is a powerful emotion. It can bring anyone back," Oliver said, kissing her. "After all, you did with me."

* * *

**D'awwww**

**So in the final part, you get super SnowBarry feels when Barry goes to help Caitlin.**

**Please review, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final installment of this is now here! I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me throughout this. This is my first time writing Snowbarry, and I'm glad to have received so much support during this.**

**So now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this story!**

* * *

Part Four

Caitlin was terrified.

She'd been angry, yes. But the anger had faded a long time ago. She'd overreacted to what had happened, and hadn't stopped to think about what she was doing. Now she felt like an idiot for trying to cover the city in snow. She'd meant to give them an inch, maybe two. It had to be past that now, but she had no way of knowing for sure. The wind and snow had created a swirling wall around her. Caitlin didn't know how to stop the snow though. She felt cold, so cold now. And she had no idea how to make any of it stop.

Right now, she needed Barry. She needed someone she trusted, someone she cared about. Barry fit those qualifications. But he was gone. She told him to run so he could be safe from the explosion. He might not even know about her survival.

She needed help, and she needed him.

* * *

Barry had no idea how snow would affect him as he ran. Fortunately, the heat and lightening he generated through his super-speed proved to be great at melting the stuff. Maybe once Caitlin was all right and safe, he could run through the streets and melt some more snow. The snowplows didn't want to be brought out again until Christmas.

The snow tornado, as he referred to it as, was in the parking lot of STAR Labs. A few news vans were on the outskirts of the property. The doors on them were shut tightly, slowly getting swallowed by snow. Barry ran around them a few times to melt it before returning his attention to the swirling vortex. Up close, he could now see Caitlin slightly better than the grainy feed the live broadcast had offered.

"I'm coming, Caitlin," he said out loud as he ran through the snow and wind into the center of the storm.

Inside the tornado, there was less snow on the ground than outside. He was standing in barely three inches of it. Staring up, Barry couldn't help but feel slightly amazed at the height the vortex has reached. But then a small moan brought him back to why he was here, and turned in the direction of it.

Caitlin was standing a few feet away from him, arms held out at her sides, palms facing upwards. Her hair was white, save for a few slim brown strands, and her eyes glowed white. She looked tired and exhausted, and Barry was surprised that she was still able to stand. Caitlin, his beautiful, strong Caitlin, was still beautiful, but looked as though she was going to collapse any second.

"Caitlin!" he called, hurrying over to her.

She lifted her head weakly. "Barry?"

"It's me, Cait, okay?" he assured her, reaching out to take her hand. She pulled it back, but the movement was sluggish and slow.

"You can't touch me!" she cried, her voice desperate. "I'll kill you, like I killed Thawne."

"Thawne's dead?" Barry blinked in surprise at her. "What happened?"

Caitlin nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks and freezing part way. "I froze my way out of the control box, and I found him on the ground. I trapped him in ice, and then I grabbed his hand. I couldn't control myself, I was so angry at him for everything. The next thing I knew, I was absorbing his body heat and changing him into ice."

Barry felt a slight relief that his adversary was gone, but Caitlin wasn't finished.

"After I killed him, I was still mad, but it was at everyone. I thought I could make it snow a few inches and it would be enough to make me feel better. But I can't stop it now. I don't know how. Thawne was right. I am a monster. Barry, you have to get away from me, or just kill me so this will stop."

"No!" Barry shouted. "I'm not killing you, Caitlin Snow. I can't ever kill you, okay? And I'm not leaving you this time. I won't ever lose you again, Caitlin."

"Barry…" Her voice was so fragile. "I'm scared."

"I know. It's okay."

"I don't know how to stop this," she continues. "I don't know what I'm going to be able to do if I get out of this. People will call me a monster. Everyone will hate me."

"No, you're wrong," Barry pulled his mask off, just for her. "I won't, because I never could."

Caitlin trembled a little, and the winds began to slow down. "I'm still scared."

"I was too, and I still am sometimes."

Barry took her hand. It felt icy cold through his covered hand. "But I'll help you through this. I love you, Caitlin, and I will always be here for you."

The white glow began to fade, and he saw the outline of her pupils become visible. "I love you too, Barry."

Brushing a strand of hair to the side, Barry leaned in and kissed her. She still felt frozen, but he was going to make sure she got warm. He started to vibrate so he could generate heat for her. It made him feel more at ease when her lips softened a little.

They broke away, and Caitlin looked around them. "Barry, look."

The vortex was gone. Barry quickly pulled his mask back on to keep his identity hidden. The news vans were beginning to open, and people came out. The sun shined down on them, the warmth beginning to melt the snow.

"Ugh." Caitlin went limp and collapsed into his arms.

Barry adjusted her so he was carrying her bridal style. She was still breathing, but looked utterly exhausted.

"Hang on," he whispered, dropping a kiss to her forehead before speeding off.

* * *

Caitlin blinked her eyes open slowly. She wasn't in her apartment or at STAR Labs. With a groan, she pushed herself up as a mass of blankets slipped off her. Feeling something warm underneath her fingers, she looked down to see a bunch of heating pads underneath her.

"You're awake."

Barry was sitting in a chair beside her. There was a glass case with a mannequin inside it, and Caitlin realized she was in the Foundry. She was lying on one of the tables in it. Barry stood up, handing her a glass of water.

"How do you feel?" he asked as she took a sip.

"Better," Caitlin frowned at the blankets. "And not hot."

"Which you probably won't feel for, well, forever," Cisco said, appearing from around the corner. "Nice to see you up. Glad I don't have to wait nine months like we did with him."

Barry laughed. Caitlin looked at their friend. "What do you mean by that?"

Cisco explained how the particle accelerator explosion had permanently lowered her body temperature while giving her snow and ice powers. Barry held her hand throughout it all as Cisco told her that cold could send her body temperature plummeting, which could change her to white. As she heard this, Caitlin grabbed a fistful of her hair and looked down at it. It was brown, although she vaguely remembered it changed to white when she lost control of her powers.

"How the media taking this?" she asked quietly once he had finished.

Cisco let out a long breath. "They're hailing the Flash as a hero, claiming he saved Central City from a snow-pocalypse. Some people are in the hospital getting treated for hypothermia and frostbite. The news referred to you as Killer Frost- which is terrible if you ask me. Iris is trying to do damage control for you. Her blog says the Flash was simply reaching out and helped someone who had been affected by the explosion. She's trying out Winter Lady as a nickname. I think she can do better. I'm still thinking of one too."

"Thanks, Cisco," she replied, curling the blankets closer to herself. "Erm, can Barry and I get a moment?"

Barry nodded in agreement with her.

"Alright, you two," Cisco grinned wickedly as he backed up and turned to walk away. "Don't get into any trouble now."

Caitlin smiled as he went, then turned to Barry. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Barry replied, giving her hand a squeeze. "You're safe now. That's what most important."

"Did you mean it?" Caitlin asked softly. "When you said you love me. Do you still mean that?"

Barry leaned forward and kissed her. "Yes."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**The End**

**Well, I hope that was a good conclusion for all of you. Please feel free to leave a final review!**


End file.
